Happy Birthday, Princess Luna! (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Happy Birthday, Princess Luna!. It was a splendid morning, Princess Luna got up bright and early. Princess Luna: (yawns) As Luna got up, She has a messy mane from sleeping in her bed with Hiro, She strenched her wings, front hooves and back hooves to ease herself. In the bathroom, she took a shower shortly, put on her royal gear, brushed her teeth and mane and gone downstairs for her breakfast. As Luna got downstairs, She was surprised. Solarna made pancakes shaped like a heart, omelets shaped like the piece symbol, buttered toast shaped like the Yin and Yang symbol and her's favorite drink, Fruit Punch. Princess Solarna: Morning, Mom. Princess Luna: What is all this? Hiro: Your birthday breakfast. Princess Luna: I can hardly believe it. Princess Celestia: We're here to make this a special one for you, Little Sister. Princess Luna: Thank you, All of you. Princess Sharon: Happy Birthday, Aunt Luna. Princess Solarna: I sure can't wait to tell Yuna and Snowdrop about this. Soon, Snowdrop woke up and got up in her bed. Soon, The Royal Family arrived. Snowdrop: Good morning, Luna. Princess Luna: Good morning, Snowdrop. Hiro: Today is her birthday. Princess Celestia: We're looking forward to this occasion. King Solar Flare: Indeed we are, Celestia. (to Luna) Congratulations, Luna. Princess Luna: Thank you, Father. In Yuna's bedroom, She got up bright and early. Princess Yuna: (stops the alarm clock and yawns) Yuna got out of bed, made her bed very neat, took a shower and got dressed. Princess Yuna: There. Now then, To go get my Journals. (got her Journals out of her desk) Just a quick research, And then I'll be downstairs. Yuna got downstairs to be ready for her mother's birthday. Later, Yuna came to see her aunt, Princess Celestia. Princess Yuna: Hey there, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: Yuna, I've been meaning to tell you, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon about your mother's birth. Princess Sharon: This should be good. Princess Yuna: Tell us more, Aunt Celestia. Celestia began her story, A long time ago. The flashback shows Equinelantis, Just before in sank into the water. Baby Luna: (crying) Nurse: It's a beautiful baby filly. Empress Moonbeam: Celestia, Meet your new sister. Young Celestia: I'm a big sister. King Solar Flare: She's so beautiful. Queen Starshine: Just like Celestia in that age. Emperor Lunarlight: Welcome to the family, Princess Luna. Baby Luna: (embracing her big sister) Young Celestia: Hi, Luna. I'm Celestia, Your big sister. Baby Luna: (cooing) The screen shows Celestia helping Queen Starshine and Empress Moonbeam dressing her baby sister. Luna got a brand Royal gear like a black crown, chest plate and sharp pair of hoof guard shoes. As Luna puts her shoes on, They fit perfect just like a princess. Then, The next scene shows Celestia singing to her baby sister to sleep. Princess Celestia: (narrating) Decades later, Just right after Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Crystal Quadruplets were born, It was after your parents wedding. It started a week after your parents return from their Honeymoon. Right after Solarna was born and I adopted Sharon, Your mother was pregnant with you, Yuna. That's right, It was before they adopted Snowdrop. Princess Luna: (was pregnant with Yuna) Hiro, I can hardly wait for Solarna to have a new sister. Hiro: Yes, Luna. At last, We'll have two to raise. In the present, Celestia was finishing her story. Princess Celestia: After your first adventure with your friends, the Nightmare Family and Bill are now coming for the Journals to recreate Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, And try to gain control on other worlds. That's when you and your friends came to stop them. Princess Yuna: Cool story. Princess Solarna: You got that right, Baby sister. Princess Yuna: We better find the right present for Mama. Snowdrop: Right, Yuna. And so, Yuna placed her Journals in her saddlebag. Then, She and her sisters set off. At the Council Hall, Yuna, Solarna and Snowdrop came to see Ford and Cassim. Princess Yuna: Excuse me? Cassim? Ford? Snowdrop: Cane we talk to you two for a minute? Cassim Of course, Girls. Ford Pines: What is it you want to talk about? Princess Solarna: We've been looking for the right Birthday Gift for our mother. Princess Yuna: And we've were wondering if you two would like to help us? Cassim: We'd be glad to help. Snowdrop: Yes! Ford Pines: Now then, Let's get started on that list. Princess Yuna: Okay, Ford. The birthday list is all filled up and ready. Soon, Yuna reads the birthday list for her mother's birthday party. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225